Love Conquers All!
by starluvr
Summary: He been hurt and abused over the summer. It is going to take a lot of love to fix his frozen heart. Draco finally realizes that love really does comes in all different shapes and sizes.
1. Draco's Secerts

End of the summer during fourth year, Draco was trying to finish his essay for Snape. He hadn't finished his homework this year because the abuse his father was performing on him didn't give him the opportunity. Draco heard his father coming home drunk as usual and quickly close his ink wells and hide his essay under a lose floor board in his room.

"Draco Pansy's here." Lucius said in a drunken stupor.

"Shit." mutter Draco under his breath, but unfortunately for him Lucius heard what he had said and took his arms pinning him against the wall.

"Just you wait. Pansy has something special up her sleeve just for you." said Lucius Draco looked back at his father with scared eyes but he was trying to mask his expression as his father let go of him and let Pansy in the room to do her magic on Draco.

Hours later Pansy had left and Draco could hear snoring down stairs knowing his father was asleep. He was bloody and broken even more then the start of the summer and he felt dirty. "Enough" he muttered to himself as he packed his trunk not caring if he did underage magic anymore and shrinking it putting it into his back pocket taking his wand and slipping though the front door. He didn't know where to go. He left but now he realized he was homeless. He sighed and jumped out of his skin when the knight bus had arrive.

"'Ello" Said Stan Shunpike. "Where would you like to go to this evein'"

"Anywhere but here" said Draco, but Draco freedom was short lived as Lucius woke from feeling someone leave the wards on the Malfoy Manor and was furious. An hour later Draco stiffened at hearing the voice of his father behind him as he stepped off into the Leaky Cauldron.

Lucius dragged him to an empty room and before he could speak Lucius wand was pointed at his son.

"Never and I repeat never leave the house without my knowledge." He said in a seething rage. "Curuio" and soon Draco body filled with pain he never imagined but he bit his lip not wanting to let out a cry of pain he didn't want to show his father any form of satisfaction. It seemed like hours before Lucius let up the curse but it was only minutes.

"Get up boy." He yelled at Draco who was crumpled on the floor, slowly, slowly he got up in defeat following his father home he thought he really thought he might be free this time, no now he knew it was only going to get worse.

A month later Draco was on the platform waiting for the train early then everyone else and he looked like hell. He was thinner then normal and had a black eye his hair was long and shaggy, he also had cuts and bruises even looked like he could fall over if he got up to walk on his own. He jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. And that was another thing he had lost trust in everyone.

"What?" asked Draco snapping his eyes at the intruder into his personal space where had grown this past summer.

"Geez no need to be jumpy, just wondering what happened to you mate you look awful." said Theodore Nott one of Draco closes friends at Hogwarts. Draco just looked at him with sad eyes and Theo knew what had happened he smiled sadly and put a hand on Draco shoulder helping him inside the train.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione annoyed at there lovey dovey stuff and wondering why Draco hasn't been by his compartment yet as they where almost at school and Draco normally always paid a visit he found this weird but decided not to think on it until he heard a familiar voice penetrating his ears.

"Miss me Potter." He said with his trademark smirk.

"Geez what happened to you Malfoy, and no I did not I was hoping you gotten run over by the train." said Harry.

"Oh that burns, Potter. Really hurts my feelings my father will hear about this." He had said sarcastically.

Ron and Hermione where snogging in the corner of the compartment not paying any attention to what was going on between the two rivals. Harry looked over at them and rolled his eyes getting up and slamming the door. Then the bricking started and before Hermione knew it Ron was yelling at her for nothing. Draco stepped in.

"Stop." He yelled at them not really sure why he was doing this in the first place. "Listen no one wants to hear you fight and Potter was sitting with you so just shut up and talk to each other for merlin sakes." He mutter then left the compartment but before he could Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What happened to you?" she asked taking in his appearance. He looked real bad like he could fall over any minute.

"Nothing, I'm fine honest." said Draco. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Obviously not you look like your about to fall over any minute." She said. "Now sit." He sat down on a compartment bench afraid of what she would do to him. Harry and Ron looked at her like she was mental but followed her orders to get her first aid kit out of her trunk and get the nurse that was on the train. You could hear Ron and Harry arguing on who was going to do what until Hermione yelled at them both and Ron left the compartment to find the nurse.

"No, I can't tell you what happened. Sorry he will come after me and kill me if I say anything." Then Draco put a hand over his own mouth so no more words would come out and shock his head at any of Hermione other questions she had for him, but Harry thought he been abused the signs where all there.

"It's okay Draco, I was abused as well." Said Harry shocking everyone in the compartment because he hadn't told anyone about what goes on behind the Dursley's closed door. Ron however wasn't paying attention and was moping in the corner and jumped when Hermione called him over.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" she asked him but before he could answer she asked him to get some paper towels to clean Draco cuts. Ron just rolled his eyes but went anyway.

"Ron's jealous." said Harry with a slight laugh. "Your just helping him. He needs to chill."

"Who needs to chill?" asked Ron returning with the paper towels.

"Errr, no one. Errr bye." Said Harry awkwardly but Ron wouldn't let him leave before he answered and he said Ron name in the smallest voice he could muster scared that Ron was going to hit him. He knew that it was in his head but apart of him was scared all the same. Ron let go he never seen Harry like this before and was concerned he didn't know what had happened to his best friend to make him this scared when someone touches him.

"Hello." said Draco. "I have my shirt off you know are you going to do anything about it or are you just going to stare at my chest and the scar on it?" Hermione blush but was able to hide it before Ron looked over her way and got to work fixing up Draco cuts.

Hours later Draco had his shirt back on and was asleep in there compartment utterly exhausted.

"I wonder what happened to him." muttered harry in a small voice looking over at his mortal enemy who in all matter of seconds the hatred he had from him over the years disappeared.

A week of the year had already passed Draco was being more reserved and hardly teased them much, which was odd. The sorting had gone well and they had five new students in each house. One night Harry walked into Hermione and Ron arguing. As Harry stepped in closer he heard what the argument was about. Harry was shocked at what he heard. He thought was Ron really that jealous of Hermione for that one little incident of helping a fellow classmate who just happened to be a boy.

"I'm done!" yelled Hermione. "This, this is over." she screamed and walked out of the common room slamming the Fat Lady portrait behind her and running down the halls on the way to the kitchen she literally bumped into Draco knocking him over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." she said.

"Oh course you weren't you always have your nose in a book." Draco mutter picking himself up but then he saw her crying and his heart or what he had left of it soften and he sat her down to listen to her tale.

"Ron's a jerk." she said. "we always fight but lately it's been worse almost everyday." Draco heard sadness in her voice even when it was a small whisper. He felt bad for her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I don't know much about relationships, but I do know that no guy should make a beautiful girl cry." he said stroking her hair slowly calming her down.

"You really think so." She asked him. He nodded and smiled for the first time in weeks she then laid her head on his shoulder letting him play with her hair. It just felt right. They stayed like that for hours just talking about miscellaneous stories sitting in the Owlery not caring about class or the outside world.


	2. Draco's Confessions

It was almost midnight by the time Hermione looked into Draco's eyes he was still holding her letting her cry on his shoulder. She didn't know why he would do this he has hated her for years and been Harry mortal enemy.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I'm just a stupid Mudblood." she said looking at him with whipping her chocolate brown eyes.

"Your not stupid." he muttered whipping the remaining tears away. "Don't put yourself down." She looked at him like he had grown another head or something this was so unlike him to comfort her like this but then she smiled maybe she would be able to get him to open up and tell her about the night on the train only just a week ago.

"What?" he asked her feeling somewhat uncomfortable at having her eyes on him. She turned away but muttered something incoherently.

"What?" he asked her again looking into her eyes this time. He found them beautiful he could get lost just looking at her eyes.

"How is it you came to be that hurt back on the Hogwarts express?" she asked him hoping he wouldn't get mad and that he would answer her questions. He closed his eyes slightly and looked away.

"Are you sure you really want to know all of it. The blood and the Gore." Said Draco still looking anywhere in the room but at her.

"Well I helped you get better I think I should know so I can help you again if you will let me." She said smiling at him. He sighed.

"Okay, fine but it's a long story." He told her.

"I have time." she said smiling. She felt safe with him something she hadn't felt with a guy in a long time this was different. She thought.

"Errrr, okay," he said nervously. "ummm, let's see it started out at the beginning of the summer after one of the Dark Lords meeting my father came home drunk. I knew I was done for. I tried to hide in my room." he stated he felt safe telling her his most in trusted secret. He never felt this close to someone before even his best friends don't know about the abuse he had behind a mask usually.

"You should no that my father is not the nicest person."

"No shit." said Hermione. "I would say something less nice then that but go on."

"Okay, okay." he said "Let's see so I became his punching bag. On really bad days his dueling dummy. He used some curses on me that shouldn't be used on a person at all some of them are illegal." he muttered.

"Oh ya," He said darkly. "I almost forgot I was also his house elf after Dobby was set free. I had to cook all the food that I couldn't eat. clean the house and do manual labor like paint the fence if he felt like having a different color or something. I had to do all of this without magic. Yes I could use magic at my fathers house. If i didn't get any of the tasks done on time he would beat me to the point I would black out. Also I had a girlfriend Pansy whom I dumped but my father commissioned her to rape me. He also stepped into help rape me. Also my aunt likes to use me as a torture doll where she had the freedom to do whatever she liked to me" He told her slumping down the wall in tears he couldn't believe he had told someone.

"I'm done talking. Now" Said Draco looking at her hoping she would say something and not just stare at him with the same shocked expression that she had on the whole time he was telling the story.

"Hello." He said impatiently waving a hand in front of her face. He had just in trusted her with his life secret.

"Sorry." she said. "I just I can't believe that anyone would do something so terrible to someone so kind and wonderful. It was his turn to be shocked now he didn't think of himself as wonderful at all in fact he thought the exact opposite.

"Whaaaaat." He stuttered smiling slightly. She had never seen him smile before. It was a nice change from his usual smirk.

"You have a nice smile you should use it more. Don't hide. Your an amazing person you just have to find that inner confidence that has been lost in the years of abuse that has been bestowed upon you." said Hermione smiling at him. He looked at her like she was nuts at first but then it made sense to him. He would have to come to peace with what had happened to him before he would be able to understand other people. He knew that if he choose now to leave his father forever. He wanted to get away. He needed a different life. The only problem is where to live. Hermione saw his mind was thinking on over drive but smiled and hugged him letting him rest his head on her shoulder and they stayed like that for a few more hours before they decided it was probably best to go to bed as they had classes next day.

"Good night" they said to each other after giving each other a hug.

"But, before you leave Granger." said Draco.

"What back to last name basics." Hermione said.

"Sorry, okay Hermione. I propose to you a challenge." he said not use to using her first name it felt weird coming from his lips but he smirked.

"What?" she stated impatiently.

"I say we both try to get out of our comfort zone. Change our look up a bit." said Draco looking at Hermione when he said this. She was shaking her head no.

"What are you scared?" asked Draco.

"Fine, I'll do if only on one condition." she said. "you have to cut that ridiculous hair of yours."

Draco looked at her as if she were crazy. "I like my hair." he said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh come on you look like a mutt." said Hermione looking at Draco.

"Geez! Okay, okay. Fine. I'll do it. Happy!" said Draco slightly annoyed.

"Good." said Hermione with a smile.

"Well good night" He said smiling. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." she said. "Meet here tomorrow with the changes in place."

"Fine." she said.

"Fine." He repeated. As they left the Owlery making the way to there separate common room.


	3. Love in all the right places

"Good luck," they both said together in unison looking each other in the eyes and then blush looking away before bumping into each other when leaving the Owlery.

Knowing they had to meet back there in exactly 24 hours Hermione went to the one person she knew that would gladly help her with this challenge.

"Ginny!" she runs in the common room yelling forgetting that Harry had just come back from a detention with Umbridge. He was sitting on the sofa with Ron discussing what made up dreams they could put in their dream journal for Divination while his hand was emerged in Murlap Essence which Hermione had recommended to him earlier in the year.

"What," said Ginny annoyed. "Why are you yelling at me you need help or something?"

"Ya, I need help. Please," said Hermione begging.

"Are my eyes deceiving me. Hermione actually begging for help?" said Ron looking at Harry who just simply shrugged retiring to his dorms for the night.

"Alright! What do you need?" asked Ginny looking at Hermione but not before looking draggers at Ron who then bolted out of the common room before they could say Quiddich.

"So, umm I'm doing this challenge with this guy I met last night and umm I umm. Never mind." she said nervously before trying to bolt.

Ginny grabbed her by the wrist before she even had a chance to step foot out of the common room.

"What do you need?" asked Ginny. "You can tell me."

"Fine," said Hermione looking straight at Ginny now. "But, your going to laugh at me. I need a makeover and a good one."

"Music to my ears and you have come to the right place how long do you have?" she asked.

"24 hours starting now." said Hermione.

"Damn okay, we can ask Lavender and Parvati if we can borrow their clothes for now and I can do your hair and whatever else." said Ginny thinking out loud when Hermione looked at her like she nuts asking them for help was out of the question for her but this was Ginny she was working with and she trusted her so she would have to do this. Ask the two people she never got along with for help. Hermione sat on the sofa when Ginny was pacing the room figuring out how to start Hermione's makeover the bowl of Murlap Essence fell off the table with a clatter of broken glass thus causing Ginny to come out of her thoughts and look at Hermione.

"You just ruined Harry's potion for his hand." said Ginny looking at Hermione.

"He's still having detention with her. He told me they stopped." said Hermione.

"No, they haven't" said Ginny vanishing the potion with her wand and sighing as she went to get the scissor to cut Hermione's hair she had an idea something that would look cute on Hermione who was now worried about her best friend who she sadly couldn't talk to because he was already upstairs. 'The detentions haven't stopped' she thought. 'He told me they did. She is using a blood quill is there a way I can get her fired.' she then jumped when Ginny walked down with the scissors looking at her like is this really necessary.

"Come on you want me to make you look good right?" she asked. "I thought a pixie cut would look cute on you."

Hermione thought and smiled at her. 'she would get rid of the bushy hair for me. Finally' she thought. "Just start it before I chicken out" said Hermione. An hour later the cut was done and Hermione head felt loads lighter.

"Can I look now." she asked. Ginny shock her head she wasn't finished yet. Lavender and Parvati helped her with clothes and her new look was complete. Hermione was a whole new person to the point that if you looked at her you wouldn't recognized her unless you knew her well.

"I'm so going to beat Draco." she said with a smirk. Ginny looked at her like what this is the guy you where talking about earlier. Hermione didn't answer but Ginny knew and smiled slightly inside she wanted her friend to be happy if she wasn't happy with her brother so be it.

Meanwhile Draco was at a loss of what to do for his challenge he didn't want to ask his so called friends for help and his two minions where stupid to the point where if given scissor they would most likely kill him.

'I'll just do it myself' he thought taking the scissor to his own hair and cutting of the long pony tail he had in back he then later took a razor to the back while looking in a mirror. 'it looks quite good.' he thought to himself trying to figure out what to do with his clothes' He took clothes from his dorm mates. He came up with a outfit that made him look like bad boy rocker style.

Both Draco and Hermione where looking at themselves in the mirror and they look at the clock time was almost up. Both sprinting to the Owlery and barely making it. They looked at each other for the first time and their jaw dropped thinking that they where looking for the wrong person or it couldn't possibly be the one person they where only just talking with the night before could it?

"Hermione?" asked Draco in a whisper. He couldn't believe that it was her and she the same with him they where just so different. Hermione had on a high waisted dark wash jeans with a dark green crop top showing her curves, paired with black combat boots. Her hair cut in a pixie cut with a matching green headband. Her make up consisted of dark gray smokey eye and natural blush.

She nodded with a smirk at him which inadvertently made him blush. He on the other hand was dressed in light wash ripped jeans red high top converse, black short sleeve buttoned down shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Are you trying to get my attention?" he asked her with a smirk breaking the silence. She looks at him with a knowing smirk but says.

"No, what makes you think that?" she asked him.

"Well you are wearing my house colors and damn you look good." he said with one of those rare smiles he hardly gives anyone but his godfather these days.

"Are you smiling?" she asked him surprised. The smile fell from his face but he nodded anyway. "don't stop it looks good on you. Brings out your dimples." This comment made him smile again. He couldn't help it. Their was something about her that made him lose the faceless mask of emotion he showed to the rest of the school so they would never know the real Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled at this little expression in his facial features that she never seen before. Like the night before they spent until the wee hours of morning talking, they could barley keep there eyes open when they went to bed. They talked about everything and nothing.

They next morning Hermione woke up to flowers and a note on her bedside asking her to meet her at the lake that night but without a signature. She smiled at this knowing it had to be from Draco 'I mean who else would send me flowers' she thought.

Draco on the other hand did not get a pleasant morning wake up call. "Drakie," he heard Pansy his ex girlfriend shriek in his ear. He winched and opened one eye looking at her covered in his blanket hoping that she would somehow disappear if he glared at her. Unfortunately, for him this did not happen and she waved his cut off ponytail of hair in his face.

"What did you do?" she asked him in her high pitched voice. "you know your father isn't going to like this."

"Go away Pansy." he mumbled he was never a morning person she always seemed to forget that when they where dating.

"No, explain this. Now." she said looking at him with a devilish expression on her face. 'Oh no,' he thought to himself. 'she going to do something to me that I know I will regret later.' She climbed into bed with him.

"Get away from me." he said now clearly awake no longer confused on why she was in the room she had done this to him more than once over the summer when they where together. She did't move but instead started pulling down his boxers.

"Stop," he said and he tried to say that he was with Hermione now but she put a hand over his mouth. He tried to move out of her grasp but she was surprisingly to strong for him to get out of her grasp. She put his penis in her mouth moving it up and down. He tried to move away but she was to strong for him and wouldn't let him go until she was finished. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she quickly left the room and Draco struggled to get his boxers back on which he managed to do by the time Theo came in the room. Draco was trying to mask his expression but it was to late. Draco felt dirty and useless he couldn't believe that she would do this to him yet again. He broke up with her. He wanted to get away from her. He wanted to get as far away from her as he possibly could.

"What was the bitch Pansy doing here?" he asked Draco but then he saw Draco face and he knew. Draco was desperately trying to mask his emotions but was failing at this task. "Come here." said Theo who had never in his life seen his best friend look this miserable. He held out his arms so that Draco could hug him and cry, and that he did for a good solid hour. Crying was not something that Draco has done in years but this time, this time was to much he couldn't take it he wanted a different life or he wanted his life to change and he was trying to make it change but some people he thought wouldn't let him.

Theo let him cry on his shoulder as long as he needed to rubbing his back and being the friend that Draco desperately needed.

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor tower Hermione was smiling at the card from this mystery person who she knew was Draco. Hermione practically skipped to breakfast that morning in a good mood and slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry.

"What has you in a good mood?" he asked but she just smiled and didn't answer him as she helped herself to pancakes that were being served that morning. The day flew by rather quickly and before they knew it it was time for the date.

Hermione meet him out by the lake as the card said. There was a candle light dinner for two right by the lake and Draco was standing next to the table with a rose in his hand as she walked over. He handed her the rose and pulled out her chair for her so she can sit down. They enjoyed a nice meal that was provided for them by the house elfs which thankfully Hermione didn't asked about. They were talking throughout when they ate that the topic seemed irrelevant at the time. After dinner they danced for hours by the candle light enjoying themselves immensely something both of them truly needed.


	4. Broken Rules

"Isn't today like the best day ever." said Hermione coming in from the night with Draco smiling a wide smile at her friends.

"Sure it is." said Harry sarcastically who had the worse day having had just come back from yet another detention with Umbridge his hand was throbbing in pain from having to use the blood quill in this detention and the last few ones. His hand now faintly read 'I must not tell lies' if you looked closely enough. Hermione took his hand not having noticed it before.

"Is this what she making you do in detention. Don't lie Harry." she said staring at him. She looked ready to kill. All he could do was nod. He couldn't lie now he would be caught dead and he would never hear the end of it he knew.

"It's fine." he said. Doesn't even hurt that bad." now this time he lied Hermione knew this but didn't press the issue.

"Ron take harry to the Hospital Wing. I'm going to see if i can do anything about this." She was determined and you couldn't stop her when she was like this if you did you might get your head blown off. Ron thought it best to listen to Hermione for once in his life and take Harry to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey to look over his hand. Harry protested on the way but sat on the bed when he got there. Pomfrey was muttering under her breath when she saw the hand but got out the Murlap Essence for him. Also asked if there where any other students who were suffering under Umbridge's torment. To that Harry could only answer Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins. Harry was able to leave around dinner time with a small promise he would bring in the others.

Hermione and Draco during classes and in the halls of Hogwarts would still tease each other by calling each other names hoping that no one would notice the slight blush on their faces if one of them looked the other in the eyes. They knew that their relationship wasn't allowed and in Draco case it was forbidden.

One day they were both waiting outside the classroom for Potions.

"What you reading, Mudblood." said Draco walking up to her and taking the book out of her hands, reading the title.

"Hey, give that back." she said looking at him and reaching for the book.

"I don't think I will it sounds interesting enough to read." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, no you don't, stupid bouncing ferret" said Hermione grabbing the book out of his hands. The rest of Gryffindor laughed and Hermione had won that little battle.

Unfortunately, for them both of their closest friends saw though this visage. It was a shock to Harry when Theo came up to him asking him to talk. They never have before. Harry shrugged. "Sure, I guess." he said. Theo explained to him how he thought Hermione and Draco where acting different and only really masking over their arguments. Harry at first looked at him like he was crazy. 'How could anyone like Malfoy?" he thought to himself. Then he thought about it some more and for the last few weeks they have been doing this. He then nodded at Theo he didn't want to admit it but he unfortunately had to. Hermione and Draco it seemed where a couple.

That night Harry stayed alone in the common room waiting for Hermione to get back from her date with Draco. He wanted to know if it was true. He wanted her to be happy sure come on this was Malfoy they were talking about 'who could be happy with that asshole.' thought Harry just as Hermione walked though the portrait hole.

"So tell me," said Harry coming straight out " are you or are you not going out with Malfoy?"

"His name is Draco," she snapped. "and for your information yes I am. I would like to keep it private. Thanks. He is a really nice person if you get to know him." Harry was shocked he was well he didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. His mouth was gaping open still when she walked up stairs. Sooner or later they knew they the whole school would know about their little relationship. Somethings are not to meant to be kept secret.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to think of clever ideas to get Umbridge fired. She knew that either Harry or her would have to get detention to have it reviled that she was using a blood quill on her students. Low and behold, next class it went to far for Hermione to handle in the taunting of Harry. How he was trying to explain that yes Voldemort was back. Umbridge however, was not taking any of this crap.

"Detention Potter." she said. "Again, with me friday night. Now please turn to chapter five and read no wands in class Mr. Wesley."

"Excuse me," said Hermione. "But your wrong!" looking Umbridge straight in the eyes.

"What your name miss? And, don't speak out of turn raise your hand." she said. After Hermione answered her name the Slyerthin's were laughing at this. I mean it is a boring class they only came because they knew that Harry would get detention but Hermione to that was an added bonus. The Gryffindor's all looked at her in shock begging her to keep her mouth shut. Unfortunately, for her she ended up getting detention with Harry that night after that the class fell silent. That night she was able to get McGonagall to observe the detention because earlier that day she told her about the blood quill. Before Hermione even was able to write with the blood quill Minerva rounded on Umbridge letting Harry and Hermione to steal the quill and bring it to Dumbledore. The next morning she gone. Granted that meant they wouldn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts until yet another teacher would be hired to take that post. Harry was grateful to her as his hand was starting to hurt more with every detention he would have the the bitch of a teacher. But, now they didn't have a teacher for the class they still needed to know the subject. Together they thought that they could teach the other students until a teacher was found. This time they were surprised that Draco and Theo joined the group. The first group meeting they still didn't have a name. Harry and Hermione where talking in the corner when Draco walked over.

"Use a name that people won't pin point to you," he said with a slight smirk before walking away again. Hermione smiled at that when Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, I got it!" exclaimed Hermione causing everyone in the room to stare at her. "Sorry," she muttered looking away before everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Oh, right." said Hermione. "Dumbledore's Army. I mean come on no one will assume that it us who came up with it." she said with a wide smile she couldn't help it she was too excited about this. They got the group together in a circle to discuss the time for the next meeting and the name and everyone signed a piece of paper saying they would keep this group a secret.

Hermione was called into Dumbledore office later the next day. "I'm in trouble." she kept asking to which Dumbledore only shock his head and rewarded her 100 house points for reliving the blood quill.

"Are you joking?" asked Hermione shocked but he wasn't joking in the slightest.

Later that evening Dumbledore made an announcement that a Dance was going to take place on Halloween. It was to going to be a Halloween Masquerade Ball. They had a little less then a month to find a date and costume for this dance.

The time the dance came around Draco had already asked Hermione but Harry had yet to have a date he asked Ginny but she said she was already going with someone else which shocked him as they where meant to be going out.

That night Hermione found a bag on her bed addressed to her from Draco. They where going as Phantom of the Opera couple. She got ready for the dance in her costume and all. Now all that was left to do was find Draco and see who he was dress up like she couldn't wait. Frankly she was impressed that he knew the Phantom of the Opera at all, but yet this pleased her.

She found him dressed up as the Phantom waiting for her at front of the Great Hall. Everyone fourth year and up had a date expect for Harry and Theo.

The dance went well and everyone dance until almost one in the morning. Even Harry and Theo dance a couple of dances together not wanted to admit to the fact that it seemed normal for them thankfully no one noticed not yet at least. People did however notice Draco and Hermione together. 'Nuts.' she thought but she was still smiling she couldn't stop for it was the best night she had in a while.


	5. Secret Lovers Reviled

Draco was worried now about next morning he wanted to keep his and Hermione's relationship a secret but oh well it was bound to be school news at some point he was just scared that his family would end up finding out. Unfortunately, for him they did. Most of the time it is hard for parents to come to the school but since his father is on the Board of Governors it was easy. He knew exactly what class Draco was in.

"Excuse me," Lucius said walking into Professor Flickwick's classroom. "Can I borrow Mr. Malfoy a moment."

Flickwick squeaked "yes" Draco gulped he knew that this wasn't going to end well. He looked at Hermione who was taking notes and to into her book to notice. He sighed and followed his father to his doom.

While Flickwick was teaching them the summoning charms when Draco was outside with his father.

"What do you want father I didn't do anything wrong." He said hoping that his father was just here for a social visit even though he knew that it wasn't the case.

"I know about you and the mudblood," his said quietly but in a disapproving tone. "I have sources." Lucius added when Draco showed signs of not believing him. Draco knew that Pansy had told him to get back at him for dumping her.

"Father I love Hermione. Just let me be happy. Why don't you want that for me? I am your son, but you see me as a chess piece in a game. Something." but he was cut off when Lucius muttered a cutting curse in the direction of his leg.

"This is your warning." Lucius said in Draco's ear when he crumpled to the floor in pain. Lucius then vanished away in smoke. Draco whimpered when he tried to pull himself up using the wall as a guide. He tried to put pressure on his leg to walk back to class but he could barley touch the floor without it being in pain. He crawled back to class. While Flickwick was in the middle of showing Neville the correct wand waving technique when Hermione heard a noise from outside of the classroom she slipped out going to check if everything was all right. She was shocked when she found Draco just a few feet away from the classroom leaning on the wall for support his leg deeply injured and his face was slowly losing color with lack of blood.

"Oh my god, Draco are you alright?" she asked letting him use her for support to walk back into the classroom.

"I'm fine." he lied winching in pain when he sat back down.

"Oh my" said Flickwick running over to them. "What happened? Someone get the nurse. Please." Neville ran to get Poppy who had Harry, Theo and Blaise help Draco to the hospital wing.

Hermione decided to do something unlike her she stood up form her seat packed her bag and followed Draco to the Hospital Wing.

"I hate hospitals, I hate hospitals, I hate..." Draco kept repeating.

"Shut up Draco." said Theo "that's not going to help your situation at all right now."

"Fuck you, Nott." he said looking over at his best friend, and Theo knew not to mess with Draco right now or you wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I'm fine." said Draco trying to protest again from going to the hospital wing just as they where a few feet from the hospital door. They get him on a bed with some arguing. In the midst, they didn't know that Hermione was there until she dropped her book bag and sat down in a chair next to his bed taking his hand calming him down.

"I thought you would be in class?" Draco asked her happy that she was there for him now.

"I skiving off class to be with you in the Hospital Wing." said Hermione holding his hand as Madam Pomfrey was able to fix the cut in a jiffy with just a wave of her wand he just needed to stay over night to make sure that his leg would be healing properly.

"Can I leave now?" asked Draco ten minutes later feeling much better then when he did coming in. Harry, Theo, and Blaise had already gone back to class and Hermione opted to stay with Draco.

"No," said Hermione. "You heard what Madam Pomfrey said. You have to stay the night so nothing will happen to your leg when it's healing."

"Screw what the Dragon says." said Draco not realizing that she was standing over him at that moment.

"Shit I"m sorry. I'll be good. please let Hermione stay. Please." he said terrified that she might hurt him. The signs of abuse where all there they just had to gain his trust for him to tell what went on behind close doors at the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione knew that to get him to be more open to her she would have to be more open to him. She would have to be the one that he relied on. The one that he would go to if he needed to talk, needed help or just someone to vent to. She realized that this relationship was going to be a hard one to be in. She knew for a fact that she needed let him learn how to be himself. She also knew that she would have to teach him how to be a kid again. How to be spontaneous. Learn how to be able to speak his mind and not be so closed off to himself. She knew that she needed to teach him many things. But one thing was for curtain that she wasn't going to fall for anyone else. She loved him with that goofy half smile that he was giving her now. She never seen him fully smile and she hoped that one day she would be able to. She hoped that one day she would be the one that made him smile for the first time.


End file.
